1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camcorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mode-changing device used for a changing operation mode of the camcorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camcorder is a device typically used for recording a moving picture on tape by shooting moving object(s) for reproducing the recorded moving picture. The camcorder is being widely popularized due to increasingly lower prices and higher performance.
The camcorder is generally operated in two modes, a shooting mode for shooting images and a reproducing mode for reproducing the stored images. The camcorder includes a mode-changing device for changing between the shooting or reproducing modes. The mode-changing device includes a knob that is installed on the outside of a case for rotating a certain degree. The mode of the camcorder rotatably changes to the shooting mode or the reproducing mode by rotation of the knob.
Examples of conventional mode-changing devices are disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-0008792, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 130269, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,016.
The mode-changing devices disclosed in the above-referenced documents have the following disadvantages.
First, since many of the components are installed between the knob and the case of the camcorder, it is relatively difficult to minimize the size of the camcorder and tactile feedback is poor.
Second, since the mode-changing devices are relatively complex, molds for fabricating the mode-changing devices are also complicated, and as a result, manufacturing productivity decreases.
Lastly, switching operations for changing modes is not smooth and assembly of the mode-changing devices is also relatively complicated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively small camcorder with a knob configured for improving tactile feedback.